The Cancer Prevention (CP) program is led by Carol J. Fabian, WID and has as its primary goal the discovery of processes and biomarker changes important early in cancer development, and the use of these biomarkers as response indicators in early-phase translational trials of new prevention interventions. An additional goal is to test interventions which may enhance quality of life in cancer survivors. CP theme areas are: 1) Precancerous Biology and Risk Biomarkers, 2) Prevention Translational Trials, and 3) Survivorship Research Membership: 18 Full and 9 Associate. CP members garnered over $6.2 million in total funding in 2010, of which $5.2 million was peer-reviewed and $1.8 million NCI funded. Between 2006 and 2010 CP members had 204 peer-reviewed manuscripts related to prevention or survivorship. The average Journal Impact Factor was 4.23 and average number of times a publication was cited was 14.07. Overall, CP members accounted for 35.7% of the usage ofthe Biospecimen Shared Resource, 26.83% ofthe usage ofthe Biostatistics & Informatics Shared Resource, and 0.41% ofthe usage ofthe Lead Development & Optimization Shared Resource in 2010. Value Added by the CP Program includes: 1) Multi-PI Awards: (Komen Multi-PI Promise Grant awarded in 2010 involving seven CP full members and two associate members) and 2) Translational Clinical Trial accrual from NCI funded projects. Total interventional trial accrual 2006-2010 was 477 with 136 subjects accrued to NCI-funded investigator-initiated Phase II primary prevention trials requiring breast tissue sampling. Key Scientific Accomplishments in Pre-Cancerous Biology and Risk Biomarkers include, development of an orthotopic mouse model for in vivo growth of human breast DCIS, development of a model of simultaneous breast and ovarian pre-cancer, and demonstration that RNA-binding proteins may play a key role in Gl tumor progression; in Prevention Translational Trials demonstration in pilots of favorable modulation of breast tissue risk biomarkers by a flaxseed lignan, and an aromatase inhibitor in women on hormone replacement therapy; in Survivorship Research the development of a successful weight loss programs for breast cancer survivors with modulation of risk biomarkers. These pilots were converted to peer-reviewed funded controlled trials. Future Directions in: 1) Pre-Cancerous Biology and Risk Biomarkers include characterization of precancerous molecular changes in several organs, development of novel pre-clinical models for prevention such as the p53 conditional knockout rat, and with investigators in D3ET, development of natural product derivatives which target identified molecular abnormalities; 2) Prevention Translational Trials along with CCPH and CB include flaxseed lignan, energy balance and omega-3 fatty acids for breast cancer prevention, curcumin for Barrett's, and energy balance and natural products for prostate; and 3) Survivorship research along with investigators in CCPH and D3ET will continue efforts in energy balance, and prevention of late cardiac and cognitive dysfunction side effects.